


淡暖灯影

by Handcuffed



Category: Handcuffed制造。
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handcuffed/pseuds/Handcuffed
Relationships: 文严文/翔文
Kudos: 23





	淡暖灯影

刘耀文进来的时候严浩翔吓了一大跳，手机上播放的刘耀文舞蹈混剪也戛然而止，拔下耳机扔在一边。

“文文？你拍完了？”刘耀文悄悄落锁化妆间，径直走到严浩翔跟前，身上穿舞蹈道具服，“嗯。”他现在只关心躺在沙发上的严浩翔在看什么。

“哥，你在看什么？”刘耀文自顾自跨坐刚起身的严浩翔大腿，无辜地眨巴眼，笑。“该不会是看我吧？”

“没有！才不是。”严浩翔淡定解释，手机扔进口袋，刘耀文并没有深究，然后慢慢凑近。凑近他耳畔。

“哥，想不想，上我？”想，特他妈的想。你这件衣服跟丁一起跳舞酸死我了，但是露出的锁骨......严浩翔全身僵硬。

刘耀文的轻笑落入耳畔，他很满意这个反应。“那就快点啊，反正都下班了，只有我们两个。”

只有我们两个。刘耀文可能是蛊王再世，他竟然着了迷。在化妆间的淡暖灯影下，对他只有初二学历的小男友动情。

耳垂湿热，刘耀文睫毛偶尔刷过他侧脸。他伸手进自己的卫衣内。然后顿住动作，手停留在自己腹肌上。

“可惜你一点儿都不爱我，严浩翔。”刘耀文将下颚抵在严浩翔肩膀，手来回抚摸他那几块腹肌，痒痒的。

“没有，我......”话被打断，刘耀文侧头，将温热的呼吸与吐字气息打在他的小熊颈间，“上次什么来着，你让位置给贺儿了，一步。我是该庆幸四六位呢，还是该自责四六位呢，严浩翔？你不是还想着他么。”

“虽然他没有站过来，那一步我们之间隔了多少。我很努力地弥补，你离我越来越远了。”刘耀文拿出手，摸上严浩翔的脸。眼泪合时入座，手向下，收住严浩翔的腰往里拉。

“还是说你根本不爱我呢，严浩翔？”严浩翔捧起他哭成花猫的脸，直接望穿他瞳孔。阳光照耀到心里吗。他不知道的。严浩翔只觉得自己全名如一把利刃，将他内脏千刀万剐。

严浩翔啊严浩翔，怎么可以让你的小天使哭的肝肠寸断呢？慢慢撩起他做了造型的刘海，轻吻两颗痣，向下吻去小狼睫毛掉的银豆，吻掉泪痕，最后吻在他左脸痣上。

他轻轻呢喃，“刘耀文，刘耀文，我好爱你。特别爱你，超级爱你。”那就原谅你了。刘耀文撅嘴，暗骂自己底线低下，伸手搂严浩翔脖颈。“那你亲亲我呀。”

炽热的吻来的快。龙卷风摧毁停车场？糟糕的想法。刘耀文闭眼，严浩翔舌灵活地长驱直入，不给他任何反攻机会。即使他每次都把小熊咬疼，让其跳脚。

刘耀文承认自己很幼稚。每天空下来，都会问严浩翔，小熊，你爱不爱我呀。小熊都会眯起那双星河璀璨眸子，告诉他，我当然爱你啊，文文。

“真要在这里做吗。”严浩翔磨磨唧唧，犹豫几下，蹭蹭刘耀文肩膀。刘耀文兴致早没了，不耐烦地去摸他身下半硬的物什。“硬都硬了，你就这么不想碰我？”

“怕你在这里不舒服。”严浩翔眨巴眼，刘耀文解开他皮带，当作他的推脱，“我难受个屁，你肏我我舒服得很，用不着这么拘束。”

严浩翔想到上次在百度贴吧看到一个帖子。十四岁少年奶茶店打炮，字面儿上意思。他转念一想，没有继续在意刘耀文谈吐不雅。

他直接拽掉小狼的裤子，再脱自己的。刘耀文隔着底裤的穴口磨蹭他肿大的物什，腿缠上他腰。腿真细，严浩翔感叹，随即从脚踝摸到大腿根。

小狼面色出现异样潮红，伸出淡粉色的舌。用牙齿咬住抬高，严浩翔衔住，用舌尖触碰他。

“嗯唔......”后脑勺被死死摁住，小狼闷哼，将二人津液往外吐。舌搅动，小狼缺氧，呜呜呜地抵抗，不停扭动。换来的是感觉人的阴茎又肿大些。

分开的时候银丝打在刘耀文下颚上，他领口下面全部湿透，严浩翔低头啃咬他裸露在衣服外的锁骨，小狼张嘴喘息。

吮吸舔弄微突喉结，印记显得人好看几分。将人往外推推，褪下他底裤。慢慢撸动那根欲望。刘耀文咬住他锁骨，尽量不发出声音。

“你叫吧，没有关系的。”严浩翔手指粘上他刚射出的精液，给他后穴扩张。刘耀文急促的呼吸声伴随隐忍婉转叫声。

刘耀文回忆那个软件上描述他们做爱的场景，还有什么呢，嗯......小狼甩甩碎发，伸出舌尖，碰一下严浩翔右边脖颈上的痣。还可以吻下巴的吧？刘耀文凑前吻他靠近左下边唇那颗小痣。

！！！今天的小狼格外诱人。严浩翔挺身进入时感叹，刘耀文脑袋被他安放在沙发扶手，小狼一如既往黏人，腿紧紧环住他腰，手臂仍然环他脖颈。

“老，老公，你动几下。”刘耀文因为情欲嫣红眸子，不小心叫人陷入泥沼。和小狼在一起，严浩翔早摸清对方最喜欢的事情就是接吻。

覆上人后脑勺，刘耀文唇角下滑津液，下半身交合动作没有停歇，刘耀文唇瓣像极了娇艳玫瑰，沾满液体。

他断断续续地问，严浩翔，你到底爱不爱我。“我当然爱你啊，文文。”刘耀文垂下眼眸，半晌被情欲冲昏头脑，“你不爱我，严浩翔。”他忍住喘息，使坏地咬小熊喉结。他知道小熊不会生气。

“傻瓜。”严浩翔挂一下他鼻梁，抿嘴笑起来。“相信我，我爱你的，刘耀文。我爱你。”

严浩翔总是能准确无误地撞击他的前列腺，舒服得他头皮发麻，蜷缩起脚趾。他明白严浩翔见不得他难受。溢出来的呻吟夹杂笑意，“嗯......哈啊...老公，......你好......厉，厉害，”

“好...爱你啊，”刘耀文浅尝辄止的吻落他唇角，生理泪水被他的小熊吻掉，散沙发的头发，汗水处于发根。他松开手臂，上下抖动肩膀，衣服褪到胸口上面。“嗯......宝贝，唔，你看......哈啊...我好，好看么。”

严浩翔默然，侧头去咬他圆润的肩头。刘耀文张口含住他耳朵，吮吸。细致舔过每一处，小熊咬他另边肩头，对他耳畔低低喘息。变声期的低音炮刚刚好成为调情工具。

腹间白浊滚烫又冷却，小狼再一次夹紧后穴的时候，严浩翔才舍得射。累的懒散随意搂住严浩翔，就睡着。

果然是西南特困生。严浩翔草草收拾现场，把刘耀文抱回去时他仍然没有要醒意思，严浩翔推推他，他却直接抱上来。“文文，醒醒啦，这样睡觉很难受的。”

刘耀文撩一把头发，有点平时在镜头面前A的风范。倒也不必故意耍帅。严浩翔将他推进浴室，打开水才放心离去。

换上宽松的家居服跟才回房间的宋亚轩说还是换房间，然后他就快乐地带着枕头大喊小张张我来了，紧接着就是张真源吃痛的闷哼。

刚钻进刘耀文床划手机没多久，喷头掉落伴随刘耀文带哭腔的声音一并入耳，迅速下床开浴室门。“文文？怎么了？”

“别过来！你，你锁了门。”花洒声音不减，刘耀文有些哽咽，严浩翔没多想，直接锁门拉开玻璃，一股力量将他扯进去，软软的东西覆上他的唇瓣。

刘耀文不满足地舔一下他的门牙，结束这个短暂的吻。“是不是很惊讶？快点跟我做爱啊。”严浩翔有点后悔让他洗澡了，洗澡越洗越清醒。

“文文，今天就休。”息字在刘耀文食指放在他唇上时消失，花洒被关掉，“香香，你转过去。”严浩翔听话地面对墙。刘耀文解开浴袍的腰带，拉严浩翔的手搭自己肩膀，于他面前扯掉这层碍事的布料。

刘耀文聚集目光，很好，喉结动了。刘耀文放开他小熊手，伸手进人睡裤里揉捏完全硬的物什。“你，我，我洗个冷水澡就好了。”他怕刘耀文明天会难受。

“我舍不得让你洗啊香香。”刘耀文某只手伸进他上衣下摆，揉捏两颗红梅。“再不有点表现，都不是男人了。”

刘耀文今天是不是精虫上脑，来人说下啊。手主动去抚摸人无遮拦的身体，刘耀文扒拉他裤子。小狼后穴一片湿润。“你自己玩过了？”后穴直接被巨物贯穿，他前半身抵在没有温度的墙上，背后一片炽热。

“你动动。”刘耀文自己实在是动不了，转过头眨巴眼看他。“错了没有。”严浩翔没吃他这套，凑近他耳畔，“是我不能满足你了？嗯？”肉穴里物什抽出来一点，再狠狠插入。“啊......”刘耀文呜咽一声。

“喜欢自己玩？”阴茎上青筋突突乱跳，涨在里面刘耀文堵得慌。他撅嘴，垂下眸子。“我，我错了...唔。”热烈吻掠夺他所有氧气，大脑迷糊想转身，又被摁回去。

“错哪里啊文文。”严浩翔戏谑的笑语，刘耀文哪儿敢许逆他，小熊生气了。“我不，不该自己，自己，哈啊......”

后面的动作断断续续，他说话严浩翔就撞他，使他难以表述。“不该自己干嘛？”刘耀文嗔怪地瞪他，哭腔开口。“不该，不该自己玩......”

“玩儿什么。”刘耀文咬住下唇。他在欲望与面子之前徘徊，不想说那些令自己都脸红心跳的荤话，又想被他身后人肏得再也叫不出来。面子什么的明天再说。他就是向欲望屈服怎么着。

“玩儿，玩儿我的小穴...呜，我错了，我不自己玩了......对不起老公，求你，快点肏我，用你的，你的肉棒，我好难受啊老公。”胸口的乳首被手指碾压玩弄，他重重喘息，迎合后面缓慢动作。

浴室天花板浴霸淡暖灯影有些昏暗，胸口两颗乳粒被揉捏拉拽，直至疼得开绽才被放过，贴墙上下磨蹭。他伸手向下，严浩翔扣住，握住他手腕让其不得动弹。“你，哈，哈....个，混蛋。”

“刚才是谁哭着说不会自己玩的啊。”骤然变快，乳首与性器磨蹭大理石墙，时不时被检查是否闭合回去的乳首，白浊星星点点的痕迹在墙上留下一道亮晶晶痕迹。

背后被啃咬。肩头暧昧的齿痕充斥粉红，深浅不一的印子被蝴蝶骨铭记，严浩翔亲吻它们，他最得意的作品。脖颈与背过渡处的痣也没有放弃。故意不往接近前列腺的点上撞。刘耀文开口求饶。

“香香....呜啊...你，你碰碰......别，别的地方......”他祈求，淡暖灯影衬他的面部更加迷醉，不同于化妆间，掌握偏于主动权利。

1941.12.7日本偷袭珍珠港，重创毫无准备的太平洋海军舰队基地，震惊美国全国。罗斯福将这天称为“国耻日”，要求国会投票宣战。最终美国对日本宣战。随后太平洋战争爆发，野心膨胀的日本于1942.6再次进攻美国太平洋舰队的前哨基地和珍珠港的屏障——中途岛。日军惨败，从此丧失了太平洋战场的战略主权。

“你说什么呢文文，我怎么听不懂。”揉捏人臀瓣，小狼不臣服于这点快感，只好慢慢开口。“你后面，嗯哈.....后面不要....”手指指腹点未闭合乳首转圈，下身蹂躏小狼前列腺点，刘耀文卡壳，面色潮红，津液顺唇角肆意流淌。他的前端不知射了几回，地上一片。

“是不要撞你后面的点么，”小狼慌张，开始有些站不住脚，“不....不是......”随后严浩翔将他转身，面对镜子。“文文，好好看看你现在的样子。”

刘耀文看那水雾退散差不多的镜子，马上别开眼睛。“是不是很让人欲罢不能呢。”当然，他现在要多浪荡有多浪荡，半磕眸子里生理泪水让黑色瞳孔更加清澈，微红眼角像施了粉，唇角的津液淌到锁骨，身上新旧交错的色情或红或粉标记，后穴湿润的程度，都令人欲罢不能。

大腿肉鲜少的指甲痕，小狼记得回来路上，月牙也是这样弯，他的小熊欧式大双也这样的弯。唇角津液被舔舐，今晚的第几次接吻已经混淆记不清，小狼有许多方法把吻接的像第一次懵懂的孩子。

比如现在他触电般轻碰他小熊的舌尖，半推半就地接受身上人舌的侵占。他肉穴内粉嫩的肠肉在抽插里带出又回去，每次都绞紧，他的前端被堵住，不满的闷哼。

等严浩翔缴械在里面，也放开他前端，汩汩的白浊布满瓷砖。小狼缱绻地拥抱他，餍足表情被他看在眼里。“你好棒啊老公。”

然后他在淡暖灯影下，搂他的小熊沉眠。严浩翔认命地抱起他给他清理，仔细扣弄他后穴里精液。小狼不安分扭动，下意识伸出舌尖舔到他锁骨。

加快洗的速度，离开麝香味儿沉重的浴室，小狼怕黑怕鬼，关掉灯光他将严浩翔粘得更紧，一条腿卡严浩翔两腿间。“严浩翔...你爱不爱我。”

说梦话了啊。“我当然爱你，文文。”轻吻他眼帘。呼吸逐渐均匀。刘耀文睁开眸子，笑着将脑袋埋在严浩翔锁骨处。他刘耀文擅长很多事情。

最擅长的就是将严浩翔吃的死死的。

“I will always remember your affection for me under the warm light.”


End file.
